El Problema del Amor
by Tanuki sempai
Summary: ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? ¡Que eres perfecto, que eres todo lo que yo no soy! ¡¿Crees que no me duele esta inseguridad que tengo! ¡¿Ah! Itachi Uchiha no es perfecto, me eres infiel. -Terminemos Uchiha - Silencio. -Haz como desees. -Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día.- 4 de marzo.


**Titulo:** El Problema del Amor.

**Día:** Día de la mujer.

**Autor del fic**:Tanuki Sempai

**Autor del manga: **Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Quizás el problema de todo era eso.

Era un hombre.

Y lo difícil de ser un hombre, eran los estereotipos. Un hombre no puede ser bello –eso es de maricas, escucho decir a su padre una vez. – un hombre no puede sentir celos –eso es de cobardes. – pero él los sentía mucho, un hombre no puede usar el cabello largo –más si embargo él lo usaba jodidamente largo – ¿Lo ven? Estereotipos, y más importante los hombres no tenían su día de celebración, vaya mierda.

–¿No crees que es malo, uh? –murmuro mientras sus cabellos dorados eran desordenados por el aire. –Es decir, ellas piden que se respeten sus derechos, y ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¡Nada, uhn! –

–Tu argumento es estúpido, admito que no parece justo, pero ellas son mujeres. –el joven a su lado, fijo aquellos ojos ámbar en su amigo.

–Y nosotros hombres, ¿Dónde queda la mierda de igualdad de género? –

–Eso es machista. –el joven a su lados cerro el libro que leía, Deidara era un incordio. –¿Por qué no estas con tu novio? –

–Porque no. –el joven movió su mano restándole importancia –Somos novios, no un par de siameses, no tengo que estar pegado a su culo, como esa niñas idiotas. –

–Los celos son asquerosos en un hombre. –

Asquerosos en un hombre.

El problema de Itachi –su novio. – era quizás, que era un jodido esperpento perfecto. Y odiaba eso. A pesar de su arrogancia el mismo conocía sus defectos; molesto, ruidoso, y terco. Itachi seguramente estaba cansado de él, y claro, si no lo había notado, ambos era unos hombres. Itachi Uchiha era un hombre perfecto, tan perfecto que dolía.

Pero más aun a pesar de llevar dos años de noviazgo algo estaba cambiando, el no era romántico ni nada, era más aquellas demostraciones de amor solo lo descolocaban-, pero Itachi. Itachi era como un hombre dispuesto a todo, le tomaba la mano y a veces le susurraba algunas cosas que calificaría como tiernas. Itachi podría ser un egocéntrico pero siempre le mostraba el amor que el carecía. Aunque últimamente estuviesen muy distanciados.

Él no era perfecto.

Y toda aquella vorágine de sentimientos regresaban a él. Y de dónde venía toda aquella cosa, bueno, todo era por unas flores y su maldita inseguridad.

"Aquella mañana Deidara, decidió que sería un bueno novio, lavaría la ropa a su novio –aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo encender aquella maquina ruidosa, oh bueno por menores. – observo las ropas negras del muchacho y las recogió una a una mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de lavado, y entre hurgaba los bolsillos, toqueteo algo extraño. Itachi no era realmente olvidadizo, era mucho más ágil que él.

–Floristería Yamanaka. –observo aquella tarjetita y sonrió.

Estúpido Itachi, hasta en eso era perfecto. Observo su celular y ladeo la cabeza. San Valentín ya había pasado y no había nada más que celebrar. Raro, eso era raro.

–¿Qué haces? –la voz fría y lánguida de su novio lo hizo exaltarse. –Deidara. –

–Mierda, deja de aparecer así ¡Que susto! –

–Bueno, llevo rato llamándote. –

–Pues, toca mi hombre ¡Imbécil, uhn! –le gruño el joven, escondiendo la tarjeta en sus bolsillos. –Hablas de educación y tú eres un engendro. –

–¿Nunca puedes decir buenos días amablemente? –

–Y una mierda –y salió pataleando del lugar."

Y luego le había preguntado si él le regalaría rosas, pero Itachi había respondido tan secamente.

" –Esas cosas son para mujeres. –"

Nunca lo diría pero eso le había hecho mella, le había dolido.

–¿No es ese Itachi? –

Y Deidara se levantó de golpe, casi como un resorte y observo a aquella persona, pero más observo aquel turgente ramo de rosas blancas, un dolor le empezó en el pecho. Itachi no se dirigía al apartamento que compartían.

Quizás Itachi no era tan perfecto.

Le era infiel.

Y con una mujer.

**...**

Sasori bufo molesto ¡¿Por qué el jodido Uchiha no contestaba?! Deidara pesaba, y ya había intentado dos veces tocarle el trasero. "Respira Sasori, respira… es tu amigo."

–¡Deidara si pones tu mano allí otra vez te mato! –pero el rubio parecía moribundo, definitivamente era un mal bebedor. –Joder que vergüenza. –

–¡Cállate, uhn! –pero aquel joven parecía inquieto –¡¿Por qué debe ser tan perfecto y yo tan así?! –

–¿Pero de que hablas? –

Y en medio de aquella noche, Deidara soltó todo lo que lo atormentaba. Lo dijo todo, las flores, los secretos, el ser homosexuales, sobre que a pesar de todo se sentía inseguro y sobre si en verdad quería a Itachi o si solo eran un capricho, los dos como pareja.

–No sabía que estaban tan mal. –murmuro el pelirrojo con voz queda y un poco atontado, el desconocía lo que era una pareja en realidad.

–Que acaso no puede ponerme así. –aquello fue una afirmación y Sasori solo atino a negar. –Realmente es así de difícil. –

–Realmente pienso que exageras. –

–No. Sasori quiero terminar con Itachi. –

Y en medio del bullicio, y del constante ruido del teléfono de Deidara, Sasori quedó pasmado ante aquella revelación. Realmente Deidara estaba exagerando.

* * *

**N/A: **Esta historia que escribo con mucho cariño para este reto no termina aquí, continua. Son cinco capítulos mas, por favor espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
